


Short hair

by Ahsatan785



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsatan785/pseuds/Ahsatan785
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The freelancers tease Wash about his shaggy hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short hair

**Author's Note:**

> Some day I'll write an RvB fic that doesn't have an OC in it... That day is not today.

The free lancers sat in the cafe, some carrying on casual conversation, others keeping to themselves and nibbling at their food. Tennessee was one of the ones keeping quiet. She didn't have anything to say, but she'd talk if provoked. She had to fit in, but she didn't have to be chatty 24/7. She looked up and did a quick once over of the room as she had several other times, a habit from being on the run in her teen years that never really went away. Though this time she noticed Wash, who sat across from her, carefully studying her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked reaching up to wipe her mouth even though she knew that wasn't it. Wash shook his head and went back to his food... No... There was a question lingering there. It'd bother her all day if she didn't know what it was "You can ask me anything Wash. I don't have secrets anymore" she said with a smirk. He looked back up and gestured to her hair.  
"I was just wondering why you keep your hair short... I mean not that it doesn't look good!... I mean!-... I umm...." He trailed of embarrassed he'd spoken then sighed. She smiled at him. She thought he was cute when he got flustered, like a shy puppy.  
"Well... The short answer is it's manageable" she said with a shrug. He nodded, looking down and going backing his food. She sighed, he wanted to ask for the long version, but wasn't going to ask  
"You don't want to know the long answer?" She asked. He meet her eyes and nodded.  
"I want to know the long version" he said. She smiled.  
"Well, back when I started doing intelligence gathering I found that I'd be wearing disguises a lot, and those disguises usually involved wearing a wig. And you probably wouldn't know, but it's time consuming to have to tie long hair up and pin it down so you can fit it in a wig. So... I eventually got so annoyed I just cut it all off, figuring I could just put on a wig whenever I felt like having long hair. I never grew it out again cause it's just easier like this" she shrugged. Wash pursed his lips.  
"That makes sense" he said.

Tennessee turned to Maine who sat at her right "What about you? You have a reason for keeping your hair so closely shaven?" She knew Maine liked to be included even if he didn't like talking.  
"Easier" he said simply. Tennessee nodded.  
"Maybe you should shave your head" she said to Wash, tempted to reach out and ruffle his hair, but York walked by and did it for her with a small chuckle. Wash flinched, then glared up at York  
"Or at least get a haircut. You're starting to look shaggy" he said, jokingly. Maine chuckled and Wash pouted.   
"It looks fine" he huffed. Tennessee let out a small laugh.  
"Aw, I liked the undercut look you were rocking when I first meet you" she said. Wash pondered for a second.   
"Alright, maybe I'll get it cut" he gave in. York smirked.  
"Nah, then I couldn't do this" he said ruffling his hair again before walking off. Wash frowned and reached up to fix his hair.  
"Alright, now I have to get it cut or he'll never stop"   
"Sorry" Tennessee said with an apologetic smile. Maine chuckled again and they went back to their meals.


End file.
